Future Gen
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: Only dealing with the pups of the Paw Patrol and the Ninja Pups. Love life and training time. Pups having their crushes and some moments with the one that they love. Parents trying to give them the help that they need but will it work or no. Also with the help from Ryder, Katie, Cleo, Jayden, Kim and Alice. Lets see if it works. Read and Enjoy. (Might be multiple stories)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I'm back with more. Only dealing with the pups. If you think I should have each pup alone with the one they love. And have a multi-story. Let know what you think.**_

At the Lookout, Katie and Ryder were relaxing and enjoying time together. Cleo was on a date with Jayden, while the Paw Patrol, the Ninja pups and all their kids were at the park with Kim and Alice. All the pups were playing around, Penny was sitting by herself under a tree. Chase noticed her, and walked over to her.

"What's wrong Penny?" he asked.

"Nothing, just sitting here relaxing."

"Okay, if you need me or your mom let one of us know." Chase said and started to walk away.

"Wait daddy, can you get mommy for me please." Penny said with a smile.

"Sure." Chase walked to his wife who was playing with Lyle and Chris.

"Skye, Penny wants you?"

"Sure, did she say what for?" Skye said as she looked up at Chase. Then Chris and Lyle tackled their mom. Skye round on to her back, and the two pups were on her stomach. Chase started to laugh.

"No not really." Chase said finally.

"Okay, Chris Lyle I have to go chat with your sister, but I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay, we can play with daddy until you come back." said Chris.

"But dad is bigger then us." said Lyle.

"Well that's your problem, but I'm always looking up for a challenge." Chase and Skye both laughed then Chase kissed Skye's cheek before she walked off to Penny. Skye walked over to the tree and saw Penny looking at another pup.

"Hi sweetie your father said you wanted to talk to me." Skye said but Penny didn't say anything she was to busy looking at the pup. Then Skye tapped her shoulder. Penny jumped alittle, and saw her mom looking at her.

"Oh hi mommy." she said.

"Hey AJ pass it over here." Penny's head turned, so Skye picked her up and took her over closer to the field.

"Hey Aaliyah." Skye said as she put Penny down.

"Morning I mean afternoon Skye. Oh my Penny your looking more like your parents each and everyday." Aaliyah said.

"Chase says that to her all the time. How are your boys and Star?"

"They are all getting bigger everyday. Little miss Star is starting to get use to all the noise at the police and also getting bigger herself. AJ, Nate, and Calvin are doing good, but I've been hearing from Chase that Kevin keep on getting into fighting with Rocky and Trixie's daughter Jupitar. I'm thinking its because he likes her but I'm not sure. And Skye move alittle closer to me." So Skye did, and then heard yelling it was Jupitar chasing Kevin again. The two ran past them and then saw Rocky chasing them. "Skye I'll be right back." Aaliyah said then she ran off to help Rocky. Then the other three boys walked to Skye and Penny.

"Hi Mrs. Skye" the three said.

"Hi boys."

"Mom went to save Kevin again?" asked Nate.

"Yep." Then Skye saw her daughter looking at one of them. Then Star was starting to wake up, and saw her brothers there. She moved closer to Nate. "I can tell that she has a liking to you Nate."

"Yea, maybe because I'm more calm at home." said Nate.

"Penny you have something behind you." said Calvin. She turned around, saw a bee behind her, and jumped not knowing that she crashed into Calvin. Then the bee flew away.

"I don't like bees." Penny said then turned her head. "Tha...Thanks ummm."

"Calvin."

"Calvin. For telling about the ummm."

"For telling you about the bee that was behind you." Calvin said. Penny nodded. He smile at her. "No problem, I'm always here to help. That's what police pups do." Without knowing their paws touch alittle and they both jumped. "Sorry about that, ummm I think mom is calling me so ummm I guess I'll catch you later Penny."

"Yea." Penny was blushing alittle.

Calvin started to walk backwards. "Okay no problem. Bye Mrs. Skye, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay Calvin but watch out for..." Calvin fell into a mud puddle. "The mud puddle. *sigh* nevermind." Skye said. Calvin got up, and cleared his eyes. Penny giggled alittle and walked to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm good, I didn't see the mud puddle."

"Maybe MJ can help you. Follow me." So they both left to try and find MJ. In the front of the Lookout, Marshall was trying to clean his firetruck, but it turned into a tug-a-war over the sponge with Joey. Everest and Sasha were both laughing. While MJ was playing with his dad's puppack. Then he saw Penny and a muddy pup next to her.

"Hey Penny who's the walking mud." MJ asked.

"Its me Calvin, I fell into a mud puddle." he said.

"So you came over here to ask me if I can use my dad's water cannon to get the mud off of you."

"Yep." Penny and Calvin both said.

"Ok arf water cannon." The puppad change into the water cannon, and it turned on. First it hit Penny.

"MJ." she yelled. Marshall and Everest ran to their son, but the water hit the both of them. Then it hit Calvin and now he is mud free but is soaked.

"Thanks MJ." Calvin said.

"No problem." MJ said, but the water cannon was still on. It turned in a different direction and hit Chris.

"MJ!" she yelled.

"Opps arf." the water cannon turned off. "Sorry Chris." He said as he walked to her. She shooked her fur dry, and smiled at him.

"Its not a problem, I was due for a bath soon anyway." Chris shook her fur and walked away. MJ blushed and watched as she walked away. Marshall took the water back off MJ back.

"MJ this is the second time I'm going to say this, stop playing with your father's water cannon. And Penny how did you know that MJ was going to have it." said Everest.

"MJ loves to miss with that thing." Penny laugh. Everyone was laughing. Then Rubble came out.

"Hey guys, Ryder has a surprise for everyone." he shouted. So everyone ran in the Lookout to see what was going on. Calvin was waiting for Penny, when she walked by his side they both smiled at each other and walked together side-by-side into the Lookout.

"Okay Ryder, everything is finish." Kari said. "And Duke her daughter is a good help." Ice popped in between her parents."

"Okay you guys first we have..."

"The uniforms!" yelled Cleo as she was walking carrying a big box. "Since your old ones were getting tight on you guys, we ordered new ones. The old ones will be for your kids when one of them join the Paw Patrol or the Ninjas." Kim handed them their uniforms. The puppies all saw their parents in their uniforms.

"Cool." said MJ, Joey, and Sasha. Then Sasha bumped into Nate one of Aaliyah's boys. Nate looked at her, which made her start sounding like a mouse. Her brothers looked at her, and walked to her.

"What are you doing to our little sister?" said MJ, and Joey.

"Nothing, she bumped into me." said Nate.

"Well just stay away from our little sister pup." said MJ. Nate rolled his eyes, and walked away. Sasha watched as he walked to the other side and sat next to Alice then she looked at her brothers.

"Why did you do that you?" she asked. Her brothers just looked at her, and walked away. Ice started jumping like crazy seeing her parents in their new uniforms.

"I loves it when she gets all hyper." Lyle said. The only ones that heard him was his best friends Nate, Steven, and Lee.

"OOOOOOO! Looks like Lyle has a crush on Ice." the three said. Lyle just blushed and tackled the three. While the pups were playing around Ryder and Cleo continued to show the Paw Patrol and Ninja Pups the rest of their gears. They had new packs, and and their trucks got updated.

"You guys might what to work on getting use to the new gear." said Katie as she walked to them. "Aaliyah, Andrew your pups are getting these collars also. If we ever need back-up we can call them."

"No problem. They're always here." said Andrew. For the rest of the day the pups were watching their parents with their new gear. Also doing their ninja training since they are now older to start doing missions like their parents.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ice was the first one up in the morning so she got up and looked around first. Everyone was still sleep, her best friend Blue was hugging her teddy bear while her brother was on his back drooling and their parents were sleeping Azul had his head on his paws while Zuma had his head on hers and his paw was around her body. Ice turned her head and saw Skye sleeping on Chase's back with Penny, Lyle, and Chris. Rocky and Trixie had their pups in the middle. Her Uncle Platinum and Auntie Wendy had their heads closer to each other. Her cousins was infront of them all sleeping wild. Rubble and Brittany were looking like they had a rough night but they look peaceful while their kids were fighting with each other in their sleep. Then she noticed that Kari and Ben wasn't there, so she went to her dad.

"Daddy, wake up." she said shaking Duke's head, but his eyes were still closed. So she climbed on his back, and started to play with his ears until she say something shiny in the corner of the bed. When she looked it was a white bow. "OOO that's pretty. Ouch." she fell off Duke's back and landed on her stomach.

"Ouch" she heard. She looked down, and saw that she was laying on her mom's back. Duke turned and opened one eye.

"Sorry momma, I was trying to wake up daddy but then I saw that pretty bow." Ice said. Crystal looked at her daughter, and smiled.

"While I'm glad you like my bow sweetie. Your father gave it to me awhile back." Crystal said.

"Ice how about you wake up Uncle Platinum?" said Duke.

"Okay daddy." she ran off to Platinum and jumped on him. "Uncle Platinum wake up."

"Crystal she reminds me of you." said Platinum who still had his eyes closed. Because of Ice trying to wake up her uncle it got all the pups are trying to wake up their parents. Chase and them woke up. Ryder and Cleo walked in.

"Morning." they both said. Kari and Ben were behind them.

"Come on guys lets get something to eat." said Alice.

"Yay!" said the pups.

"Then after breakfast off to training for to see who will be the next gen of ninja pups." said Platinum. Sadly things changed when the Paw Patrol and the Ninja pups got called in. So Ryder Cleo and the dogs raced out. Kim and Alice were left with the pups. Jupitar, Sasha, and Ice were walking into laughing and chatting. They saw Penny looking watching the boys play Pup Pup Boogie.

"Hey Penny." said Sasha. Penny was in deep thought that she didn't hear them. Sasha walked infront of her.

"AAHH hi Sasha what's up?" Penny said.

"That's what we want to know?" said Jupitar.

"Yea you've been looking at that pup for awhile how about you talk to him." said Storm.

"Where are they?" asked Stan.

"Where's who?" asked Lee.

"We're missing some of the girls." Greg said. Then they saw Storm, Jupitar, Sasha, and Brianna pushing Penny to them. Ice was trying not to laugh from this.

"Guys what are your sisters doing?" asked Lyle.

"We have no idea." said MJ, Joey, Greg, and Steven.

"Hi guys." they said.

"Hi what are you guys doing?" asked Lee. Calvin started to get alittle closer to Penny and her friends. Penny started to get alittle red when he got closer.

"Hi." he said. Penny opened her mouth, but nothing was coming out.

"Calvin this is our friend Penny, she's the daughter of Uncle Chase and Auntie Skye." said Jupitar.

"Yep, and I think she likes you." said Sasha. Penny's face got darker. Calvin looked at Penny's face and noticed that it was red.

"We know who she is and we know that she is the youngest daughter of and ." said AJ. Calvin and Penny looked at him.

"Yea and we've knew you guys for while now so we know who you are who your parents are and their jobs." said Nate.

"I think mom is calling me, so see you later okay bye." Penny said and ran off. Calvin was just watching as she ran off. Penny ran out the playroom, and into Kim and Alice.

"Slow your roll." Kim asked as she got up.

"Well from the look of her face looks like a crush on another pup." said Alice.

"Let me guess Calvin." Penny jumped alittle when Vice said the name, but Calvin just walked in the room. "And speaking of the pup there he is." Calvin walked to Penny, but she didn't look at him.

"Hi Penny, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It was alittle hot in the playroom so I came in here." Penny lied.

"Well that was a lie." Calvin smiled.

"How can you tell?" asked Vice.

"Well for one thing, her ears flopped down alittle, and her tail stopped moving." Penny looked at him. "And once Sasha said what she did out there, Penny ran off." By that time everyone came back.

"What did she say?" said Marshall and Everest.

"That Penny likes me." said Calvin. The Paw Patrol looked at Marshall.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" asked Marshall.

"Because she's just like you." said Rocky.

"Can't keep a secret." said Rubble.

"The rest of the pups said that also." said Calvin.

"Thats sad Marshall." said Zuma. Then the rest of the pups ran out.

"Dad can we go to the park?" Riley asked.

"Sure, but who's going to watch you guys?" Rubble said. Cleo walked away.

"Cleo can." Penny said. The puppies ran to her and tackled her.

"AAAHHHH" Cleo yelled as she fell to the floor. "Why me?" The puppies started laughing. Calvin was looking at Penny's face, and enjoying her smile and laughter which caused him to blush alittle.

"Please Cleo." They all said.

"AAAAHHHH fine, you win again, but your parents are taking all of you to bed tonight got it."

"AAAAWWW."

"Don't aaawww me with those puppy eyes. Now do you want to go to the park or what?" She got up once they puppies got off of her. Then Penny walked to Calvin and his brothers.

"Are you guys coming?" she asked. The four looked at their parents. Once their parents nodded yes, the four boys smiled and walked away with their new friends.

"Before you guys go, don't forget tomorrow is your first day of school." Ryder yelled out. The pups stopped and turned away.

"WHAT!? they all yelled.

"Its not bad we going there sometimes." said AJ.

"You guys better enjoy your free time now, before school tomorrow." said Cleo. So they ran to the park and had fun. By the time is was dinner Cleo had a wagon and pulled all the pups back to the Lookout, so she put them to bed. In the morning, Ryder was awake and got the pups their breakfast ready. When Kim got there, and started to wake up the dogs and pups. Katie and Jayden helped her while Ben and Kari were still sleep in a different room with their pups. They tired to wake them up with Chase megaphone but that didn't work. So Cleo got the new bag of dogfood that had the smell of cheese and bacon and opened it. The three of them saw all of them sniffing and started to get up.

"MMMMM is that the new dogfood with cheese and bacon." the pups yelled. Cleo nodded her head, and they jumped up and ran to her.

"Hold up, Ryder has your food this is for your parents." Katie said with a smile.

"But Katie." the pups said. After they ate breakfast Ryder and Cleo put the pups collars on them and they left to go to school. Once they got there they saw pups everywhere running away playing. Then four pups ran to Ryder and Cleo.

"Hey boys." Ryder said. The Paw Patrol and the Ninja Pups smiled when they saw Aaliyah and Andrew's kids there. Two adults and their dogs came out.

"Welcome Paw Patrol and Ninja Pup children. Its so good to be seeing you here. I'm Mrs. Linda Johnson, and this is my best friend Matthew." she said looking at the dog.

"Kevin just because Jupitar is here doesn't mean you go crazy." said Matthew.

"Okay, hey Jupitar let me show you around." Kevin said giving her a smile.

"Sure." Jupitar said and followed him. So those two ran off. Ryder was talking to Mrs. Johnson, while the others looked around. Penny was by herself with her stuff toy in her mouth.

"No way." Penny heard and turned around. "Its the daughter of the best and only police and spy dog in the Paw Patrol." said one of the pups that was there.

"But didn't he have two daughters."

"Yea he did, but I think this one is the weak one." The other pups were talking about her. Penny started to walk away. "Hi Calvin." said a group of girls. Penny looked up and saw Calvin walking to her.

"Hey Penny." he said. She put her stuff bear down.

"Hi."

"You know her?"

"Yea, our parents are best friends." Calvin said with a smile. The girls walked away. "Don't mind them, hey do you want me to show you around." So they walked around. At the Lookout the dogs were helping Katie and Jayden clean. Ryder and Cleo got back and saw all of this going on.

"Hey guys." they both said.

"Hi." They all said.

"Ryder I got the pups their own beds since they are getting bigger. So we are cleaning the Lookout." Katie said with a smile. Ryder and Cleo looked at each other then back at her. Then Cleo got a phone call.

"Ummm yea you guys can get started I'll join you after I get this call." she said and walked away. So they continued to clean, but Cleo never came back. When she did it was almost time to pick up the pups from school. "Okay but why after all those years you call me now?" They heard Cleo talking still.

"Dude who is she talking to?" Zuma asked.

"I have no idea." Jayden said. They finish cleaning and were now relaxing.

"You know what. I don't have to have this chat with you good bye." Cleo hanged up her phone. "Ryder I'm going to pick up the pups." she stormed out the Lookout. When she got back she was carrying Penny. "Penny how about you stay with me tonight and we can talk more."

"Okay." Penny said as Cleo put her down.

"Okay go get your things and we'll end out. Let me tell your parents and Ryder."

"Please don't tell them what happen."

"Penny you know that I have to, or your father will start asking questions, and will turn Super Spy Chase on me. But I'll try."

"Okay but I don't want to be in the room."

"You don't have to just meet me on my motorcycle. Okay?"

"Okay." Penny left. she walked pass her parents, without knowing. Cleo was in the kitchen, looking for something. Then Ryder, Katie and Jayden walked in. Kim and Alice just got back to the Lookout from shopping for the pups room and getting food.

"Cleo what are you doing?" Katie asked.

"I'm looking for something."

"Cleo whats wrong with Penny she just walked pass us like she didn't see us there." said Skye as her and Chase walked in. Cleo just looked at them.

"Nothing, oh found it." Cleo had a box of Penny's favorite snacks in her hand. "Now I know that she eats anything for breakfast, she's can't eat nothing chocolate." Cleo said to herself. Ryder walked to Cleo and poked her side.

"What was that for?" she yelled.

"What is going now?" Then Lyle ran in.

"Mom, Dad Penny packed her stuff and is sitting in the cart of Cleo's motorcycle." Lyle said. While everyone attention was on him Cleo was able to get the stuff she needs and get out of there. When they turned around, Cleo was gone. So they ran to the back of the Lookout and saw the both of them there.

"Cleo what's going on?" Chase asked. Penny was sitting there.

"I'm sorry can't hear you." Cleo took off.

"Come on lets go to Katie's place guys." said Ryder.

"Umm Ryder don't forget Cleo doesn't live with Katie anymore." said Crystal.

"She's right, Mayor Goodway gave her a pet supply/ bakery place to run. So that its not so much work on anymore." said Katie.

"Do you where it's at?" asked Duke.

"No but Kim, Kari and Ben live there with her. Come on I'll show you." Jayden said. So they all left and headed to the pet supply shop. Inside the shop but on the second floor, Cleo was getting dinner ready for her and the dogs.

"So you do like him? So why don't you tell him." Cleo said to Penny.

"I want to, but I think he knows already." Then someone knocked on the door.

"Its open." Cleo yelled. Jayden and them walked in, which wasn't surprising to Cleo. Penny ran upstairs into Cleo's room and locked the door. Chase and Skye followed her but the door was closed.

"Cleo Penny what's going on?" Ryder demanded. Cleo stopped what she was doing and went to get Penny. Cleo had a key to her room. After ten minutes Cleo and Penny both came out.

"Penny do you want me to tell them?" Penny sat on Cleo's lap and nodded her head. Cleo started to pet her head, and went into her bag and took out Penny's stuff toy. When they saw it, Chase and Skye looked at it. Katie took it and started to repair it.

"Not all the parts are there Katie." Penny said not looking at her. Cleo threw a bag of parts at her.

"There are some parts that you can use. I was going to fix it after I was done cooking. Penny didn't have that much of a good day at school." Cleo said.

"Sweetie why didn't you tell us? What happen?" Skye asked. Penny looked away.

"*sigh* A group of girls at the school was picking on her. Calvin told them to leave her alone but when Aaliyah came to pick her boys up. The same girls took her teddy bear and destroyed it." Cleo said.

"And they told me to stay away from Calvin. I'm never going back over there, I want to stay with Cleo." Penny finally said. The Ninja Pups looked at Chase and Skye. Then Ryder's puppad went off.

"Hello Ryder here."

"Hi Ryder its me Calvin." When Penny heard that name she jumped alittle. Cleo just smiled. Ryder plugged his puppad to Cleo's tv. They all saw Calvin with his brothers behind him.

"I just wanted to ask a question."

"Sure what's that?" Before Calvin could say anything AJ jumped in.

"Well...ummm." AJ blushed alittle. Then he looked at his brothers who were all blushing alittle. Then Penny, Jupitar, Sasha and Blue walked up to the screen.

"Penny how was your first day at school." Calvin said.

"It was good until you to go home, those destroyed my teddy bear."

"Why would they do that?" Then Kevin whispered something in his ear. Calvin started to turn red. "Kevin shut up please."

"What I just telling the truth." Kevin said. Then they heard their mom calling their names. Then she walked up to them and put Star there infront of them.

"O goodness you boys are as red as Marshall's truck." Then she saw the screen and saw four girls there. "And I see why." Aaliyah giggled and so did Star.

"Mom!" the boys said.

"So did you ask them yet?"

"Can you do it for us please?" the boys said.

"No you guys said that you wanted to ask so you do it." Aaliyah said smiling. "But I can start it off for you guys. Chase, Skye, Marshall, Everest, Zuma, Azul, Trixie and Rocky the boys wanted to ask you something." Then Aaliyah walked away. The parents walked forward alittle.

"What's up boys?" Marshall asked. Nate was looking at Sasha, and his face turned red. So he walked back, ended up falling of the table. AJ and Calvin went to help him. Star just watched them and was laughing.

"We were wondering if Penny, Sasha, Blue, and Jupitar can come over tomorrow for this police training thing that we are doing for the chief." said Kevin. Calvin, AJ, and Nate jumped up next to their brother, and nodded their heads.

"And we can treat them to lunch also." AJ said.

"We all what they like to eat, so lunch is on us. Right guys?" Nate said then looked at his brothers who nodded. Skye looked at Everest, Azul and Trixie.

"Sounds like a date to me." Trixie said smiling. Kevin blush got deeper when he heard that. Chase, Marshall, Rocky and Zuma looked at each other.

"Sure its okay with us." Zuma said looking back at the boys.

"But..." Chase started.

"You guys better protect them." Rocky said.

"Or your butts are ours." Marshall added. The boys started to sweat alittle.

"Don't worry boys they willn't hurt you." said Everest.

"But Trixie will." said Crystal. Kevin walked back alittle scared out of his mind.

"We have pup size police uniforms for them here." said Calvin.

"Okay no problem Cleo will bring them over tomorrow morning." said Ryder. But he noticed that the boys were looking at the girls.

"Boo!"

"AAAHHHH" the boys screamed and they fell off the table. Star was laughing harder.

"Daddy!" she said.

"Andrew!" said Duke.

"O sorry, you boys okay?" Andrew moved the camera to show them that they are okay. The boys were in a pile on the floor.

"So not funny dad." the boys said as they got up. They ran and started to tackle him. Aaliyah went to the camera.

"Thanks guys for letting them come over." she said. Star was waving at the camera. Then went back to watching her brothers and father fighting.

"No problem, it will give them so time together." Everest said as she looked at her only daughter jumping happily talking to Jupitar, Blue and Penny.

"What training are they doing?" Chase asked.

"Chase you should remember its the same one that we went though in order to be on patrol on the streets. For that you need a partner, but since you were on the Paw Patrol. I had to wait until another pup comes in."

"So the boys picked Penny, Jupitar, Blue, and Sasha for this one?" Platinum asked.

"Yep, but I think they are following my example."

"You didn't pick your partner, the chief just pair you with Andrew since you ever the only pup there." said Duke.

"Yep, and we ended up together and getting married. So they picked the one that they have a crush on. Like Nate picked Sasha."

"Well I do notice that when he is around she turns into a female version of Marshall." said Brittany.

"Clumsy? Yep I noticed it also, but she's not that bad." said Rubble. They all laugh. Then heard a lamp brake.

"Mommy, daddy brok the light on stick thingy." said Star.

"O goodness let me break up this fight cause if I don't they are going to end up breaking something else. And this little girl is going to tell the world what's going on here." Aaliyah said hearing her husband and boys fighting. "See you guys tomorrow." Ryder hanged up.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning the girls were happy to be seeing the boys that morning. When they got there, the boys just finish eating.

"Morning." they all said to each other.

"Okay guys your parents are going to pick you up later okay." Cleo said.

"Okay, bye Cleo." Cleo waved at them and walked away.

"Come on your uniforms are over here." AJ said smiling. They followed, and started to put them on where they got out the boys were shocked. "Wow Blue, you look good in a police uniform."

"Thanks." Blue blush. Then their training started and ended at three, but their parents wasn't going to be there until four so the boys took their uniforms off and took the girls out for lunch. They walked to a restaurant, and saw Mr. Porter there. The boys told him ahead of time what they were planning so he came out with the girls favorite meals.

"Wow." Jupitar said then looked at Kevin. "Its like you know me so well. Thank you."

"No problem, we did say lunch was on us." Kevin smiled and blushed alittle. Then Jupitar push the plate in the middle of the table. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing but I'm not going to eat this all by myself you know. You can have some also." Kevin smiled but he round a garlic knot to her.

"You can have the first garlic knot since there's only two."

"Thanks." Jupitar blushed. During their lunch it was a one on one chat. They started to get to know each other more. For once Kevin and Jupitar were not fighting. After they started to head back to the police station, then started to hear something and it was coming closer and closer. It was a van and it was heading to the pups. AJ, Kevin, Calvin and Nate pushed the girls out the way, which only AJ and Calvin got ran off, the other two got hit in the back of the head by the front of the van. The girls ran to the boys.

"KEVIN WAKE UP!" Jupitar yelled. Then she called her parents. "Mom, Dad, Ryder, Cleo somebody come in please."

"AJ, wake up please." Blue said.

"Nate!" Sasha said.

"Calvin!" said Penny. Then Jupitar's tag went off.

"Jupitar what's wrong?" said Cleo.

"Cleo thank goodness we have a problem. AJ and Calvin got ran over by a van. Nate and Kevin has been hit also. We need help."

"Okay I'm on my way with the team now." Jupitar looked back at Kevin.

"Hang in there Kevin. Please." she said crying. Once the Paw Patrol, Ninja Pups and the Police got there. Aaliyah and Andrew ran to their boys. Jupitar started to growl once they got close to Kevin. Duke walked slowly to her.

"Jupitar I'm here to help him, I will let you stay next to him if you let. Okay?" Duke said. Jupitar moved to the side. Aaliyah and Chase started to sniff around the area. They both got the smell so they ran off following it with Andrew staying with the boys.

"Duke take them to the hospital now." said Ryder.

"Skye, can you bring down the bed, I can't move AJ nor Calvin." Duke said.

"Blue, Penny ride with Skye okay?" Crystal said as she looked at them. Azul and Zuma walked to their daughter.

"It was terrible but they saved us." Blue said while crying. Jupitar got in Duke's truck sitting next to Kevin. While Nate got put in and Sasha was next to him. Duke drove off with Crystal and Brittany with him. Blue and Penny were with Skye and they flew away. Officer Kyle already told Ryder to head over there with them, and to take Andrew with him. So Ryder and Cleo toke off. At the hospital, the adults were talking while Kari was trying to get a camera video working to see what happen. When Ryder and Cleo got there, Skye was worried about Penny.

"Kari anything with the cameras cause we're not going to get anything out of Jupitar and Blue." said Zuma.

"Got it, and watch closely." Kari said. So they all got close to the computer and saw what happen. Skye noticed something. Then Chase and Aaliyah walked in and they were looking terrible. "Chase!"

"Aaliyah!" Andrew yelled and ran to her.

"Chase what happen?" Ryder asked. Chase was trying to talk but him and Aaliyah dropped to the ground. Duke ran to them, and enter holes.

"Ryder Crystal get the nurses!" Duke yelled. Crystal ran off. Four nurses came running in, and took Chase and Aaliyah to the back. After a couple of hours of waiting. Two doctors came out.

"How are they doc?" Cleo said.

"Well for the pups, AJ has a broken paw, but he'll be fine. Nate and Kevin will have trouble headaches from the bump behind their heads, so make sure they get alot of rest. And for Calvin he just a few switches on his head and has a cut over his right eye."

"For Chase and Aaliyah I'm sorry but we got out the bullets. Chase has terrible blooding inside and he needs a blood transfer. Aaliyah had to many blows to the head. So we are going to be keeping them."

"Thanks doctors." Cleo and Ryder said.

"But they are up now if you want to talk to them." They all got up and followed Katie to the back. Skye jumped onto Chase's bed and licked his cheek. His eyes opened and he saw his wife and three of their kids.

"Hey." he said.

"Chase what happen?" Skye jumped right to it.

"Me and Aaliyah followed the smell and it led us to Foggybottom. Once we found the people that ran over the pups, they started to shot at us." said Chase.

"Thank goodness that the police of Foggybottom helped us and they are between bars now." said Aaliyah.

"That's good to hear." said Trixie. Weeks later after everyone was healed from this. Everything went back to normal. The Paw Patrol kids were learning how to use their parents rigs. So after breakfast it was the moment they were waiting for. PJ called for all ninjas. So Jupitar, Penny, Storm, Sasha, Olivia, Blue, Lee, Luna and Riley was there. Platinum saw the next gen of ninjas.

"Wow it's mostly girls." Platinum said. Azul, Crystal, Wendy, Trixie and Brittany stood next to him. "Okay today we have alot to do. Of what we taught you already we are going to see each one of you guys are going to be the leader of this team."

"We are also looking for each one of you will take our spots. Like for me second in command of the Ninja Pups, and plans for missions." said Wendy.

"Then we also have health for the ninjas and there're two spots open. And that replaces me and Crystal." said Brittany. Crystal nodded.

"Then you have me, I do the training, with the help from Platinum." said Trixie.

"We can't be ninjas unless we have the right material to blend in with the environment. That's where I come in. The master of disguise." Azul said.

"Now lets get this started. PJ you're going up against Jupitar. Blue you got Lee. Olivia and Penny. Riley and Sasha. Luna and Storm. Now face each other." So they did. "Ready" Jupitar growled at PJ. "Set" Blue looked alittle worried. "GO!" They all jumped and got started. Azul was worried about Blue, she never did that good during training. Blue wasn't good against Lee. Duke just finish his learn with Ice on her EMT lessons. They both walked to Crystal.

"How are things going over here?" Duke asked.

"Not good." said Platinum.

"How come?" said Skye who just got there with her son Lyle.

"Well for one thing we can't make a decision on who will be a good leader PJ or Jupitar." said Wendy. "They're both good."

"I would thing PJ would be better for the job." said Trixie. Rocky looked at her. "I know she's my daughter but Jupitar has problems with her anger. PJ is just like Platinum calm, easy-going, its scaring but PJ was born to be the next leader."

"I have to agree with Trixie." said Azul and Brittany.

"Okay do we all agree with this having PJ has the leader of the ninja pups." said Platinum who had the stuff. They all looked at each other than back at him.

"We all agree." they said.

"Okay, Trixie since Chase is not here with his megaphone, can you get there attention please." Trixie nodded.

"STOP! she yelled. They stopped and dropped to the ground. Then lined up.

"Okay we have come to a conclusion on who is going to be the leader." said Azul. Cleo walked to PJ and put Lightning's jacket on him. Wendy looked at it and started to cry.

"PJ congrats you are the leader of the Ninja Pups and where that jacket with honor. That jacket is from your Uncle Lightning." said Cleo.

"Now each one of you will be going under training of one of us." said Trixie.

"Luna and Riley, you are going to be the health ninja pups and the Paw Patrol so listen to Crystal, Brittany and Duke. The two of you will be sent to the hospital also to get more lessons." said Azul.

"Blue you will be under your mom's wing and going to become the next master of disguise. Your mom is also going to train with you." said Platinum. Azul gave her daughter her old black purple lining hoodie.

"Jupitar you and your brother RJ will be under your mom's orders. Learning voodoo from her and your grandfather. Jupitar you are also second in command of the ninja pups. So your also going to be with me also training." said Wendy.

"Storm you Lee, Olivia, Sasha and Penny are going to a group that do the training, so your going to be with Platinum and Trixie working on that." said Crystal. Cleo gave all of them their own Ninja Pup hoodies that Azul made for them.

"Training starts for us at six in the morning." said Brittany. They all nodded. "Wow none of them started crying or asking why.

"Well we all know what we got ourselves into, so we are all willing to become Ninja Pups." said PJ. The rest of them agreed.

"No problem, you guys have the rest of the day to yourselves unless you want to start the training today." said Azul. They ran off. "Wow didn't have to say that twice." The rest of the adults came back and wanted to enjoy the rest of their day. Chase and Rocky were trying to see what to do for their wives for Valentine's Day, but then something came in mind.

"Chase have you seen Kevin and Jupitar?" asked Rocky.

"I remember that they ran somewhere around Little Hooties area."

"Thanks." Then he saw Calvin and Penny walking together, Calvin licked her cheek, and Penny giggling. "I see Calvin and Penny are getting along more. He might be your future son-in-law."

"Rocky please shut up." Chase said annoyed. Rocky started to laugh.

"AAAAAHHHHH CAME BACK HERE KEVIN!" They turned their heads and saw Kevin running and Jupitar was behind him. Chase got Kevin. "Uncle Chase can you put Kevin down so I can hurt him."

"What's going on?" Rocky asked.

"It's nothing Kevin and Jupitar are just being themselves and trying not to be lovey dovey." said Calvin. Penny hit his side, but she smiled. Calvin licked her cheek again. Chase saw that, and just smiled.

"Calvin can you and Penny get something that can calm Jupitar down please." said Rocky. But what he didn't know was that the two pups weren't listening. Chase rolled his eyes, put Kevin down and laughed.

"I don't think they heard you." he said. Kevin walked over to Jupitar who was still giving him the evil look.

"My brother is to much in love, and I thought MJ liking Chris was fun to watch." said Kevin.

"Sadly I have to agree. Chris has no idea that he likes her." said Jupitar. Then Chase's tag went off.

"Chase can you come to the Lookout please. And if Rocky is with you bring him also." Cleo said. So Rocky and Chase with the pups ran to the Lookout when they got in they saw something alittle bit on the weird side. They saw Storm, Stan, PJ and Raven stuck in a springy chew toy.

"I thought we got rid of that toy." asked Crystal as she was looking at her niece and nephew.

"No we just hid it, but question is who found it." asked Zuma as he was looking at his son.

"Sorry" said Raven. The Ninja Pups shook their heads.

"Girl you're just like your mother. Chase when your sister was her age, my goodness we had to hide everything from her." Trixie said.

"But she will still find it." said Brittany. Kari smiled. So Rocky got one of his tools to see if he can get them free. Once he got the toy loose they were able to get out. Ryder picked up the toy and threw it away. Then Platinum noticed something different about his two kids. PJ face was red when Raven jumped to hug him, while Storm and Stan were on their back legs playing with each other.

"Andrew, Aaliyah, Paw Patrol and Ninja Pups meeting in the health room please." Platinum said. They all looked at him, but followed the kids were wondering what was going on, but Cleo kept them busy. Once they all walked into the health Wendy saw the look on Platinum's face.

"Platinum I see a small smile on your face what's going on?" Wendy asked.

"Well I'm not sure if anyone of you guys noticed but it seems like the pups are started to get the crushes. Like PJ and Raven."

"I noticed it more with Blue and AJ. If AJ isn't with Chase or his brothers then he's with her. Zuma Azul her shyness who did she get that from." asked Andrew. The two looked at each other.

"I say more from Zuma. Stan has my ways, but if I remember clearly he was dreaming one night and I heard him Storm's name in his sleep." Azul said.

"Wait Chase wasn't Jupitar and Kevin talking about two pups when we were trying to stop her from killing him. Again." asked Rocky.

"Yea something about MJ and Chris. That MJ likes Chris if I remember clearly." Chase answered.

"Well good thing is that we don't have to worry about two pups couples." said Aaliyah. They all looked at her. "Hello Penny and Calvin. And also Jupitar and Kevin."

"True." they all said. Aaliyah rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I did notice that MJ and Joey gets very protective over Sasha when Nate comes around." said Everest.

"Yea, and when that happens she comes running to me. Asking me if I can get them to back off." said Marshall.

"Ice gets alittle to smart for her own good when Lyle watches us fix something." Kari said. They all looked at her. "I'm not liein. Ice starts talking fast and will start giggling when Lyle gets lost.

"Kari what are you teaching our daughter." asked Crystal. Kari just smiled. "Guys we're going to have another Kari in the Lookout, who's ready for computer fixing lessons."

"No! Please no more." said Azul and Trixie.

"It's sad that this is the only thing that the two of you agree on." said Brittany. Trixie and Azul looked at each other.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" they both screamed. Rocky and Zuma shutted them up.

"Dude I'm going to end up losing my hearing because of you two." Zuma said.

"I agree." said Rocky.

"Two best friends married two girls that can't stand each other. Nice going you guys." said Rubble. They all laughed. In the playroom while their parents were talking Penny and Calvin was laying on the floor really close to each other. Then they saw MJ looking at Chris.

"You like my sister don't you." MJ turned around and saw Penny there with Calvin behind her.

"Yea I do, but it seems like a waste of her time." MJ said.

"Well have she ever said anything to you that was sweet before." Calvin asked.

"No."

"Have you given her anything, to show that you care for her?" Penny asked.

"I did once, but she didn't say anything."

"What did you give her?"

"That blue stuff police toy." MJ said.

"That was from you, I ask her who gave it to her, and she just told me a good friend of hers." Penny said. "But she didn't say the name or nothing. She just put it in the toy box. MJ looked sad.

"So I guess me having feeling for her is useless." MJ said and walked outside the Lookout. Kevin and Jupitar saw him leave, so they walked to Penny and Calvin.

"What's wrong with him?" Jupitar asked.

"Jupitar do you remember that police toy I told you about." She nodded. "That was from MJ for Chris."

"That's sweet of him, but Chris didn't say anything about it, she doesn't even play with it."

"Penny what's up with your sister. She seems cold-hearted." said Kevin.

"Sadly I have to agree with him." said Calvin.

"I'm not sure, but I'll talk to her when she comes back. She went to hang with Officer Kyle today." In the health room the adults were talking and laughing until Marshall notice his son outside.

"Marshall what's wrong?" Everest asked.

"Nothing I just see MJ outside, and he looks upset." Marshall said.

"I wonder where this chew toy came from." Zuma said as he was looking at it. They all turned their heads and saw it.

"That's Chris's toy, but I don't know who gave it to her." Skye said.

"MJ did." Everest and Marshall said.

"He did?" Chase asked.

"That was nice of him." Skye said.

"Yea, he came to us and asked that we wanted to give Chris something. Since he knew that we already knew that he likes her. So Marshall came up with giving her a police toy." Everest started.

"So I got him the toy to give to her. But he never told me what she said when he gave it to her." Marshall said.

"Well I can answer that. Me and Chase asked her about the toy. She told us that it was from a friend of hers, and put it in the toy box." Skye said.

"I haven't seen that toy for awhile. I think Chris has my ways." Chase said.

"O no! You mean that when your sweet, you change to your serious side to hide it." said Duke. Chase nodded.

"Then if that's so MJ is going to having a hard time with her." Crystal said. They all nodded. Outside MJ was just sitting by a tree, when Chris saw him and walked to him.

"Hey MJ whats wrong?" she asked. He just looked at her, and turned his head.

"It nothing."

"Are you sure cause you look upset?"

"Don't worry about me. I just want to be left alone."

"No your my friend and I want to help you."

"Chris how can you help a pup with a broken heart and who knows that the pup he likes doesn't show that same feelings, and that the love and care you have for that pup is nothing." Chris looked at him worried.

"Did you try to tell the pup how you feel?"

"I try once but she just gave me a look. No words, so I have no idea. I even gave her a toy to show her that I care for her." MJ said. Chris started to realize that he was talking about her.

"MJ I'm sorry but I don't have any feelings for you. You know that..." she said.

I know that you want to just like you dad and be part of the Paw Patrol."

"Right I don't have time for love or anything else."

"Whatever." MJ walked away from her. Chris watched him walk away and went to the Lookout. It was around eight and MJ still haven't come back. Everest and Marshall was already out looking for him. The pups remain in the Lookout. Penny walked up to her.

"Yes Penny." Chris said.

"What did you tell him?"

"Its none of your business Penny so go back to Calvin."

"Your my sister Chris, and you look upset."

"Penny leave me alone!" she yelled. "Look I don't need you help so leave me alone! How about you go back to what ever you do. Or how about this go down to the police station and cuddle with Calvin. Since you don't do anything here other then sit around. You have no skills, so how about you stay out of my life and work on yours! You useless, stupid, good for nothing sister of mine." Chris turned back around away from Penny. Then she started to hear her cry. "Oh no." Chris looked back at her sister who had tearing coming down her face. "Penny..." But she backed up.

"Sorry that I care about you, and that I was born to be your sister!" Penny packed her stuff and ran out of the Lookout crying.

"I'm in so much trouble." Chris thought in her head. The rest of the pups gave her a look. Chris walked away. Outside Chase was helping Marshall and Everest. They went to pond to looked around.

"Are you sure he will be here?" Ryder asked.

"He should be Zuma takes him here alot, when I'm on missions and when Everest is at Jake's." Marshall said. Then Ryder's puppad went off.

"Hello Ryder here."

"Hey Ryder its me."

"Hey Aaliyah what's up."

"Ummm I know that you guys are looking for MJ, but may I speak to Chase please. Cause we have a problem" she said. Chase looked up.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"Yea, Calvin just got a call from Penny asking if he could ran away with her."

"What?!" Chase said. Then they heard MJ snoring.

"Chase, you head to the police station I got him from here." Marshall said and he picked MJ up.

"Okay." Chase drove off and head to the police station. Once him, Ryder and Marshall got there. Cleo and the whole team adults and pups were there. Then he noticed that Chris wasn't. "Where's Chris?" he asked. The pups remain quiet. Penny was sitting next to Calvin. Skye got Chase and they both walked to them.

"Okay sweetie daddy is here, can you tell us what happen?" Skye asked. So Penny told them. Then MJ woke up, and told them what happen between him and Chris. They all looked shocked on what she said. Then they looked at the pups.

"Dad that's what she said we all heard her." said Olivia. Rubble looked at his kids.

"What have gotten into her?" Chase asked Skye.

"I have no idea, but we better get to the bottom of this." Chase agreed and the two of them left heading back to the Lookout. When they walked in they saw Chris sitting in the corner looking outside the window.

"Christina!" yelled Chase and Skye. She knows that they never used her whole name before, so she knows that she was in trouble.

"Yes." she walked to her parents.

"Young lady why would you say that to your own sister?" Skye said.

"I was telling the truth." Chris said.

"But you don't say that to your own sister, maybe she's going to be a ninja pup, or help Katie or Cleo in her future. Then with MJ..."

"Did you find him?" she yelled.

"Yes he did." Chase said.

"He is okay." Chase and Skye saw that worried look on her face.

"Yes he's okay. Christina did you flip out on your sister because you were worried about MJ." Chase asked. Chris backed up alittle on what her dad said. "From your reaction I will take that as a yes. Chris showing your feelings for someone that you care or love for is not a bad thing, and it doesn't show weakness."

"I never said that I'm in love with MJ." she said blushing. "I was just worried that he haven't return back to the Lookout. I didn't mean to take my anger out on Penny but..."

"But you were worried about him that your emotions went crazy." Skye said. Chris nodded. "Sweetie you need to tell Penny and MJ that your sorry."

"Do I have too?"

"Christina!" Her parents yelled. So once everyone got to the Lookout. Calvin and his brothers had to push Penny in. Chris walked up to her.

"Penny I'm sorry that I called you unless, and everything that I said." Chris started. Penny sat down. "I was just... ummm."

"Worried about MJ." she said. Chris nodded. "I forgive you Chris." They hugged. Then Chris looked at MJ.

"MJ I...I'm."

"Save it." he said. Chris looked at him. "Look I forgive you."

"But it don't seem like it."

"Just remember what I told you before. And I'll leave it at that." MJ said and walked away to his dad's doghouse outside.

"It's going to take some time for him Chris." said Sasha. Chris looked at her. "You broke my brother's heart, so just leave him alone until he talks to you first." Sasha and Joey walked away into Marshall's doghouse. Marshall walked out there and sat infront of it.

"Marshall is going to be out there incase the kids need him. I have to head back up to Jake's Mountain." Everest said. Chris walked away and went to her bed. Then she noticed the toy on her bed. It was the police toy that MJ gave her. So she left it on her bed, and started crying. Chase and Skye heard her but left her alone. The pups went to bed, Ryder went outside to put a blanket on Marshall since he was out there. Katie stayed over, to help with breakfast in the morning. Six days went by and MJ stayed away from Chris, but he knew that the more he did this the more she will start feeling worst about what happen. One morning MJ was the first one up, so he walked to Chris trying to wake her up.

"Chris wake up." he said. Chris turned over that she was on her back. MJ poked her but got hit. Chris opened her eyes. "Ouch that hurt." MJ said then notice that she was up and looking at him. The first he saw that her face was red, when he realized what happen he got off of her. "Morning Chris." he said blushing alittle. Chris saw him, and smiled.

"Morning MJ. Do you want to get breakfast." she asked.

"Sure." So they walked side by side to the kitchen.

"Well Well Well looks like MJ and Chris started talking to each other again." said Trixie. The two pups blush and nervously giggled. Brittany smiled then heard something. When she turned her head Rocky just pushed Trixie. The adults laughed.

"Well breakfast is almost ready. So can you two wake up the rest of the pups." said Katie. Then Kari and Ben walked in with their kids and Cleo. "AAAAAHHHH" they all heard, so they ran into the room is see what happen. Chris had her father's puppack and the megaphone was out.

"Sorry guys." she said. MJ was trying not to laugh.


End file.
